Today, people often utilize computing devices or systems for a wide variety of purposes. For example, users can use their computing devices (or systems) to interact with one another, create content, share information, and access information. In some instances, a user of a computing device can utilize a camera or other image sensor of the computing device to capture or record media content, such as image content.
In some instances, under conventional approaches, media content such as images can be analyzed in attempt to identify objects represented or included in the images. For example, conventional facial detection and recognition techniques can be utilized to determine that a face of a user is captured, included, or represented in an image and determine an identity of the user in the image. In another example, conventional object detection and recognition approaches can detect and recognize objects captured, included, or represented in images. However, in some cases, conventional approaches can be inaccurate, ineffective, and inefficient. Due to these and other reasons, conventional approaches related to media processing can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with recognizing objects in media content.